futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Majhradanni Afghanistanball
New Uzbekball Greater Armeniaball PR of the Caribbeanball New Vietnamball Belayevan Rusball|affiliation=Ashgabat Groupball International Socialist Blocball|enemies = NAUball Wahhabi Arabian Stateball Second British Empireball Islamic Caliphate of Afghanistanball Jewish Empirecube West Turkeyball Greater Pakistanball (sometimes) East Turkeyball|likes = Sovereignty, nationalism, secularism and real islam (not Taliban shit), nukes, missiles and bombs|hates = Imperialists in his clay, terrorism, Taliban|intospace =Yes |bork = Majhraddani Majhraddani|predecessor = Afghanistanball|food = Chapli kebab}}Majhradanni Afghanistanball will be a new Afghanistan that will rise after a revolution led by a nationalist leader against the puppet government of the country's foreign forces and forces of Taliban and other extremist groups that created the Islamic Caliphate of Afghanistanball. History Afghanistan went to the path of socialism once more with Majhradanni, though this time the line followed was a scientific one to develop for the exclusive realities of Afghanistan. He was influenced by Russian Greater SFSRball. Majhradanni nationalized companies and developed the country, ending the conflicts the government invested in education and infrastructure. With nationalization and then statization electricity and water were given by the government to the population. With all this growth Afghanistan has become one of the countries with the highest HDI in the region. He went to war with Greater Pakistanball once because of natural resources in the border of the two countries, however Ling Chinaball solved this problem and Afghanistan become closer to Ling and the two countries began to negotiate more, yet Afghanistan refused Ling influence in the country due to its ideology. Relations Friends and Frenemies Mazdak Tajikball: My brother and best friend. We have some differences like sometimes I think he is a bit too much authoritarian but we love each other. However his strong anti clericism prevents us from unite with our brother Iran that is fanatic with religious subjects. United Arab Republicball: Good friend and true muslim like me different from those bastards who refuse progress and blow themselves. We share political similiarites since we are both secular but he likes democracy sometimes, come one dude democracy is of shit. New Islamic Iranball: Helped me in the fight against those terrorist fuckers and helped my liberation fight against the burger bastard. We also both iranians but recently our relation became cold, since our common goals ended, he wanted to influence my shia population but I refused, he is in this aspect a threat for my great secular nationalist republic, but we still have good trade relations. We can be friends as long as he don't influence my people, because remember I'm independent country forever!!! Russian Greater SFSRball: He was a good friend who helped me kicking burger imperialist ass and removing terrorist shit. New Uzbekball: H is best turk not that fake asslicker of the westerners, he should be the leader of the turks. Ling Chinaball: Good friend. Enemies NAUball: IMPERIALIST PIECE OF SCUM!! GET OUT OF GLORIOUS AFGHAN LANDS YOU OCCUPIER BASTARD!! YOU OCCUPIED MY LANDS FOR YEARS AND DID NOTHING EXCEPT BRINGING TERROR, FEAR AND HATE TO IT!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KILL THE FUCKING TALIBAN I NEEDED TO DO IT!! REMOVE FAT IMPERIALIST BURGER TERRORIST!! Wahhabi Arabian Stateball: Wahhabi pigdog who supported terrorists everywhere including the damn burger! I'm glad my allies destroyed you infidels! Second British Empireball: Imperialist scum that was occupying my lands together with the imperialist burger! Jewish Empirecube: Zionist bastard! You imperialist menace! Taste some of my missiles you scum! I'm glad my allies also destroyed you and the wahhabi guy! West Turkeyball: Arrogant scum that supports burger and brit imperialism, no relations for you! Go fu** yourself!!! Islamic Caliphate of Afghanistanball: I DESTROYED YOU STUPID TERRORIST BASTARD!! THERE IS NO SPACE FOR DUMB AND DELAYED SCUM LIKE YOU IN GLORIOUS MAJHRADANNI AFGHANISTAN!! YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC MENACE THAT DON'T FOLLOW ISLAM RIGHT!! ISLAM SAYS THAT YOU MUST FIGHT FOR FREEDOM BUT YOU GUYS ARE PUPPETS OF WAHHABI STATE OF FUCKERS WHO BEFRIEND WITH FAT IMPERIALIST BURGER!! BECAUSE ALLAH IS AT THE SIDE OF THE ONES WHO FIGHT FOR REAL FREEDOM AGAINST IMPERIALISM AND OCCUPIERS!! YOU OF SCUM!! I WILL KILL EVERYONE THAT SUPPORTS YOU!! Greater Pakistanball: AAAH YOU THE WORST!! WHY ARE YOU EVEN MY NEIGHBOR AND SORT OF A RELATIVE?? YOU PIECE OF SCUM!! YOU OCCUPPIED RIGHTFULLY AFGHAN LANDS AND CLAIMED IT FOR YOU IN INVALID WAY BUT I OF STRONK AND KICKED YOUR TERRORIST ASS SO YOU CRIED FOR THE CHINESE HELP YOU!! I'M TRUE PASHTO COUNTRY NOT YOU WHO SUPPORT TERRORISTS AND WAHHABI SCUM! ALL PASHTO OF YOUR COUNTRY WILL COME TO MY LANDS NOW HAHAHA! East Turkeyball: Son of bit** that supported all those terrorist bastards who were spliting my country Ideology *National Unity *Authoritarianism *Secularism *Scientific Socialism *Left Wing Populism *Left Wing Nationalism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Imperialism *Anti Americanism Category:Afghanistanball Category:Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Dari-speaking Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Liberal Category:Socialist Category:Pashto-speaking Category:Nationalist Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Anti-Wahhabi Category:Anti-West Category:Radical Category:Secular Category:Bombs to neighbours Category:Nukes Category:No mercy Category:Islam Category:Violent Category:Pages that cuss